Rex, Ruler of the Universe
Spawning Rex, Ruler of the Universe is an overworld boss that has a 1/100,000 chance to spawn every in-game tick (4 seconds). His arrival is marked with the message, "The world is being torn apart!" CommanderEdos,mewishm8x and XDicemiceterx are also capable of spawning Rex by saying "Come forth Rex, Ruler of the Universe!" Rex wears a Dominus Rex and his skin tone is purple. When spawned naturally, the sky will turn into a galaxy theme. Attacks Much of Rex's attacks are quite similar to Lux so expect the similar things: * Laser eyes: 'Rex will fire lasers at a target person, which are inescapable. * '''Black Hole: '''Rex will summon a black hole in front of him. If anyone is under the black hole, they get sucked in and they take damage. * 'Universe Fragments: 'These are fragments that spawn near Rex and damage the player by shooting fire. A ''common myth that has been confirmed fake by CommanderEdos is that these fragments heal Rex and help him escape. * '''Slave of The Universe: '''Rex spawns a miniature version of himself. Mini Rexes can multiply. They shoot out lasers that deal high damage overtime. Mini Rexs have high health and are pretty speedy. * '''Hit Scan: Rex will summon a big laser wall that spins around the whole map. It instantly kills players who touch it. Using a weapon that has the X ability will cause this laser wall to go in the opposite direction. (Greed and Lux also have this move) Drops * 1x Shard of the Universe * 10M Cash Note that Rex does NOT drop his respective mask. It must be crafted. Tips There are some ways to kill Rex easily and efficiently. Here are a few suggestions to kill Rex a bit faster. * Aim for the head: '''Shooting Rex in the head causes him to take double damage. * '''Use Speed Potions: '''Using a speed potion will increase your chances of survival. Players with speed potions have higher chances of outrunning most of Rex's attacks. Music Rex's theme is basically a remix of “Bombs for Throwing at You”. Rex's Theme: https://youtu.be/X4I1jBuZQjw Rex's Roblox Audio: https://web.roblox.com/library/590790871/Rex-Ruler-Of-The-Universe-Full-Version "Bombs for Throwing at You" (put in 1.5x speed): https://youtu.be/0uAsD6lQV1I Roblox Music Code: 590790871 Myths * '''Not mining Unobtanium gives you a better chance of Rex spawning. This rumor has been confirmed fake by CommanderEdos and has been debunked several times. * Destroying the Universe Fragments will give you a Shard of the Universe when Rex is killed. Confirmed fake by CommanderEdos. Also, killing Rex gives 1x Shard of the Universe. Destroying the Universe Fragments has nothing to do with Rex's drops. * '''Failing to destroy Universe Fragments will result in Rex fleeing battle. '''This has nothing to do with the battle, and the Universe Fragments are just a distraction. Rex flees battle due to a time limit. This myth is obviously false Notes * The main difference between Lux and Rex is appearance, Lux lacking the black hole ability, and Lux having less health. * Rex can essentially leave if not killed in time. (Time is yet to be recorded/confirmed) * When Rex is spawned by CommanderEdos or xDicemiceterx using the /summon 37 command, his body will just lie in a certain spot. Rex will be activated once another boss spawns naturally such as Zeus, Helios, etc. * If Rex isn’t killed in a specific amount of time, he will "flee" battle with the message "I'm done wasting time with you puny humans." * Rex is so rare, some players just say that you should just buy the ingredients pack. * If Rex is killed, everyone gets a single Shard of the Universe. Category:Mega Bosses